Risky Bees-ness
My forty-fifth fanfiction. Commentary is acceptable, plus, AnimationFan15 gets credit for the title and for story assistance. I hope you buzz in and enjoy the story. Wink-wink. (It's morning and Lincoln is in his room, counting his money) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) You may be wondering why I'm counting my money, I'm running low on cash and I wanted to go to the movies. Unfortunately, I got nothing. (Lincoln then decides to go on a walk, as he wear his coat and walk on the pathway, he finds a flyer on beekeeping) LINCOLN: "Beekeeping. Enjoy this hobby with buzzing excitement". - Lincoln read - Cool, I can do beekeeping! (Lincoln runs back to the house and to his Dad's room) LYNN SR: Hey, son, what can I do for you? - Lynn Sr ask LINCOLN: Hey, Dad, can I use your beehive, I wanna do beekeeping. - Lincoln said LYNN SR: Sure, son! - Lynn Sr accepted - It's in the basement, let me get it out for you. (In the backyard, Lincoln is in the shade, reading a comic, Lynn Sr arrives with a bee hive and a bee suit for Lincoln) LYNN SR: Alright, son, here's my old bee hive. - Lynn Sr explained - Before you was born, I was a beekeeper and I been selling jars of honey for over five years, and now, you can do beekeeping just like your old man. LINCOLN: Ah, I see. - Lincoln thanked - What can I use to hold the honey in? LYNN SR: Oh, and you need these. - Lynn Sr said (Lynn Sr handed Lincoln boxes, which has small honey jars) LINCOLN: Thanks, Dad. - Lincoln thanked (Lynn Sr and Lincoln hugged each other and the former leaves, Lincoln opens the hive and find the bees are dead) LYNN SR: (from inside) Oh yeah, the hive need new bees, Lincoln. - Lynn Sr said (In the forest, Lincoln is looking for a hive for new bees, he finds one and accidentally crashes at the tree, it ends up causing a swarm of bees to chase Lincoln, he runs in terror; At the house, Lynn Sr is cleaning the hive) LINCOLN: OPEN THE HIVE! - Lincoln called (Lynn Sr see's his son and a swarm of bees chasing him, he quickly opens it, trapping the bees. Lincoln has a bee sting on his cheek, Lynn Sr gives him an ice pack for his cheek) ONE HOUR LATER (Lincoln, in his bee suit, is harvesting bees, Lola was inside in the kitchen eating a princess pie, she see's Lincoln with his jars of honey; Lincoln fills another jar up with honey from the bees nectar, he put it on a table and find Lola there) LINCOLN: Aw! - Lincoln said, spooked LOLA: Hey, Linky, what are you doing? - Lola ask (Lola bites into a princess pie) LINCOLN: Well, I've raising bees and decide to sell those jars of honey. - Lincoln said - This is artificially made from those bees. Wanna have a look? LOLA: Uh, No! And let this beautiful face get stung, nope! - Lola refused LINCOLN: (with a bee suit) Here's a bee suit. - Lincoln said (Lincoln is waiting on Lola, she comes out in her bee suit and look at the hives, they're countless bees in each honeycomb) LOLA: Whoa, they're thousands of bees. - Lola said, amazed LINCOLN: Yep, thirty thousand bee, ten thousand in each honeycomb and they make honey with nectar they collected. - Lincoln explained - (holding a spoon with honey on it) Try some. (Lola slurps some honey and her eyes inflated, like balloons and they pop, Lola blinks and new eyes emerges, she takes one jar and slurp it whole; She falls on her back) LOLA: That. Was. THE BEST HONEY I'VE EVER TASTED! - Lola said, wild (Lincoln helps her younger sister up) LINCOLN: You like it? - Lincoln asked LOLA: Like it? I LOVE IT! - Lola said, excited - This honey is spectacular, this is really good in tea! LINCOLN: I can't believe I'm saying this, but, you want to have a tea party, Lola? - Lincoln ask (Lola was teary-eyed, as she hugs Lincoln in happiness) LOLA: I'm so happy to hear those words come out of your mouth. - Lola said, happy (Lincoln closes his hive and grab a jar of honey and head to Lola's room; In there, Lincoln and Lola are sitting at Lola's table sipping tea and eating cookies, Luan comes in) LOLA: Ah, Luan, you're here, sit down. - Lola said LUAN: Uh, yeah, I've gotten over 64 text messages from you that said, "tea party" in all caps. - Luan said - What's the buzz this about? (laugh) (Luan pulls out her phone and shows her texts, as she swipe through them all, they said, "TEA PARTY!", she shuts down her phone) LINCOLN: We're having a tea party, Luan. - Lincoln informed LUAN: Look, I don't have time sipping air from a plastic cup and pretend to eat a rubber cookie. - Luan complains - I need to perfect my comedy. LOLA: Oh yeah, explain why you don't have time? - Lola glared (They glare at each other for a few seconds) LUAN: (deadpanned) Alright, I have time. - Luan laments LINCOLN: There's nothing pretend about this, Luan. - Lincoln claims - The tea is real. LOLA: Linky's right, Luan. - Lola said nicely - Real tea, real milk, (pour tea into three cups and added some sugar cubes into each of them) real sugar, and some of the best honey you ever tasted in your entire life. Try some. (Lola uses a small spoon to scoop honey into Luan's cup and mix it up; She handed the tea to her older sister, Luan is about to sip it, but Lola slap her hand) LOLA: Pinkies out! - Lola said, annoyed (Luan sighs and stick her pinkie out, Lola smiles, she sips her cup of tea, she smiles largely) LUAN: Whoa! This is really good! - Luan said, ecstatic - Where did you get the money for the honey? LOLA: We didn't buy it, Linky made it. - Lola revealed LINCOLN: Yep, I've been raising bees. - Lincoln said LUAN: You're raising bees? - Luan asked - Like a beekeeper? LINCOLN: Uh-huh, artificially made from thousands of bees. - Lincoln revealed - Dad told me he was a beekeeper himself. LUAN: (sips all of her tea) I tell you, you're really good at this, you two. - Luan said - You can sell this honey, people can go nuts for this. LOLA: Really? - Lola ask LINCOLN: It can, it's artificially made, straight from the hive, and tasted really good. - Lincoln said nicely LUAN: Plus, I've been into the beekeeping business since I was younger. - Luan revealed - Come to my room. (In Luan's room, the three are sitting on Luan's bed, looking at a scrapbook at Luan's past, one of the photos depict her in a bee suit and holding a honey wand) LUAN: Before you two was born, I was a beekeeper; It was a very special passion of mine's. - Luan revealed - However, I quit beekeeping, and begin comedy. (puts on her grucho glasses) Wakakaka! (The three share a laugh at Luan and her glasses) LOLA: So, are you guys up to it? - Lola ask LUAN: Yeah, let's do it! - Luan accepted LINCOLN: Let's make some money from honey! - Lincoln said, excited (The three high five each other for their newly develop business) THE NEXT MORNING (In the backyard, the three of them, in bee suits, are at the bee hive and Lincoln opens the box and letting out three honeycombs, along with a few bees out; He closes the box and they remove their hats) LINCOLN: Okay, Luan, this is my bee hive. - Lincoln said - They're over thirty thousand bees. LUAN: I remember this hive. - Luan said - I had good times with this bees-nees. (laughs) Get it? Get it? LOLA: So, Linky, how do bees make honey? - Lola ask LINCOLN: Simple, bees collected nectar from flowers by sucking it from their mouths. - Lincoln explained LUAN: And with that nectar, they turn it into honey. - Luan said - (opens the hive) Okay, bees, back in. (The bees go back into the hive, the three unzip their bee suits and they're in their regular clothes; They walk to a table, which has 16 jars of honey) LOLA: Now, to sell honey at the farmers market, we have to be firm and perfect. - Lola said LUAN: It's takes over 10-20 days for bees to collect nectar. - Luan said - So, it takes 3 days for a jar of honey to be made. (They put an empty jar under the hive nozzle, they stare at it for a moment, they're bored) LUAN: What do you wanna do now? - Luan ask (They stare at each other; It shows Luan sunbathing with Lola and Lincoln are swimming; They see the nozzle dripping out honey and filling it up with honey. Once the jar is filled, they turn off the nozzle and they seal the jar with a lid and put it on the table) LINCOLN: Alright! - Lincoln said, excited - We got another jar! (Lynn Sr comes out with a tray of lemonade, along with three glasses) LYNN SR: Hey, guys! - Lynn Sr said - I brought you three some lemonade! (Three each take a glass of lemonade, not before mixing it with some honey, and sip it, they smile in glee) LYNN SR: (in tears of joy) Just to think, three of my own kind are beekeepers. - Lynn Sr said, tearing up LINCOLN: Thanks, Dad. - Lincoln said (The three hugged their father; At a farmers market, The trio of siblings are at a booth with their honey jars, they're wearing t-shirts and caps of their colors, Lola is handing jars of honey to costumers, while Luan is taking money from costumers, while Lincoln is putting money in the cash box) LINCOLN: Man, the farmers market is amazing! - Lincoln said, excited - We're selling more honey than we expected! LUAN: Yep, business is booming! - Luan laughs LOLA: How we're doing on the honey, Dad? - Lola ask (Lynn Sr, in a bee suit, is near the hive and filling jars with honey, he handed more to Lola) LYNN SR: Here's more jars! - Lynn Sr. said (They're many people at their stand and the stock is getting smaller and smaller by the hour, until it's sunset and they're sold out of honey, they've got a ton of money) LOLA: (fanning herself with her hat) Whew. - Lola said LYNN SR: You three did really great for beekeepers. - Lynn Sr. said nicely LUAN: Thanks, Dad, it was you who teach me. - Luan said, sweet LOLA: And it was you who teach both of us about beekeeping. - Lola said (Luan hugs both Lola and Lincoln for their business, Lincoln raises a jar of honey in the air in triumph) LINCOLN: For honey! - Lincoln said LOLA AND LUAN: (raises honey jars) To honey! - They said LATER AT NIGHT (The three, in their PJs, are back in Luan's room, looking at their scrapbook) LUAN: And there I am eating honey straight from the jar. - Luan said LINCOLN: And you two are disgusted that I'd eat peanut butter from the jar. - Lincoln pointed out LOLA: Touche. - Lola retorts - Let's go to sleep. THE NEXT MORNING (Luan screams in shock, Lola comes outside in the backyard to find Luan kneeling in shock) LOLA: Luan, what's wrong? - Lola ask LUAN: The bees are dead! - Luan said terrified LOLA: WHAT?! - Lola asked (Lola see's the hive and all the bees are dead, making Lola sad) LOLA: No worries, we can get more bees. - Lola said LINCOLN: (walks in) Unfortunately, all the bees in Royal Woods has been pesticide by exterminators. - Lincoln laments (The three and Lynn Sr are watching a news program about the bees extermination) REPORTER: Okay, that was buzzing with sadness, because they're no more bees, until next month. - the reporter said (Lincoln turns off the TV in sadness, as he sighs, Lola and Luan comforts him) LINCOLN: I guess the honey business is shut down. - Lincoln lamented LOLA: It's okay, Linky. - Lola said sweetly - We've made a ton of money and we still got a ton of jars for ourselves. LUAN: Yeah, we did a very great thing for us, little bro. - Luan said, kind LYNN SR: You know, I'm proud of you three for helping me with my legacy of beekeeping. - Lynn Sr said (Lynn Sr hugs his three children, he release them) LYNN SR: Since we've made a ton of money from selling honey, I've buy you guys doughnuts. - Lynn Sr said nicely (Lynn Sr handed them a box of doughnuts, they each take four of them, Luan has jelly filled, Lincoln has glazed, and Lola has sprinkles, they dip them in honey and eat them) LOLA: Omm, these are great! - Lola said LUAN: At least these won't be for the hole family! - Luan joked (The three enjoy their doughnuts with honey) FOUR HOURS LATER (Lincoln has $32 dollars in his hands, Lola and Luan comes in his room) LUAN: Hey, little brother, how you doing? - Luan ask LINCOLN: I'm doing fine. - Lincoln answered LOLA: That's good. - Lola said, happy LINCOLN: Hey, since we help each other, how about I take ourselves to the movies? - Lincoln ask LUAN AND LOLA: Yeah! - they happily accepted (Lincoln handed each Luan and Lola a movie ticket, they hugged their brother, as the three walk to the movie theater) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Vhs